kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Sky Wall
The was a mysterious structure that consisted of three branches of a stone-like wall seemingly hundreds of feet high and bearing carved spiral patterns. A red energy screen is projected from a gap between the two sides of the wall and extends higher still above it, being capable of destroying anything that tries passing through. It served as the border between the three districts its appearance divided Japan into: Hokuto, Seito, and Touto. The Sky Wall is not impenetrable, however, as several small openings exist along its length that allow passage. Between Touto and Seito there exists at least one low point in a harbor to allow smuggler ships to pass between the two districts. Between Touto and Hokuto are several cracks or tunnels through the wall at or just below ground level; at least one is a roadway with a government checkpoint, but one previously unknown to the governments was known as the . Any gaps between Seito and Hokuto are currently unknown. Areas along the base of the Sky Wall also emit Nebula Gas, leading Faust to establish at least one of its bases underground next to the Wall. History The Sky Wall sprung pre-constructed from the ground 10 years ago in 2007 after the Pandora Box was activated. Its materialization caused several people in proximity of it to float helplessly into the air to thier deaths and for the entire country of Japan to be split into three parts. Everyone present at the event was noted by Director Gentoku Himuro to have suddenly changed their personalities to be much more aggressive. Based on events 10 years later, it seemingly could not be destroyed or torn down as the Pandora Box that is powering it generates an enormous amount of an unknown alien energy far greater than any atomic energy source on Earth. With the nation divided, several foreign powers have tried to take advantage of the disarray of Japan and claim parts of the nation through imperialistic influence, though the "vultures", as they are called by Director Himuro, are being kept at bay for now as none of the districts have any interest in allying or being influenced by any other nation. With a full set of Full Bottles attached to a panel and activated on one end of the Pandora Box, part of the Sky Wall transformed itself into the first level of the , which is said to be capable of wiping out all of humanity should the tower be completed. . Said tower was completed on Mars, which apparently had completed its deed. The Tower was completed and a great battle ensued to ensure that Evolto did not gain the means to destroy the world. Despite some very close calls, Sento and his friends managed to stop Evolto by using the tower, Pandora Box and the Genius Fullbottle to merge their reality with the World of Kamen Rider. This erased the Sky Wall from existence along with the Pandora Box as Evolto never existed in this world. Behind the scenes The appearance of the Sky Wall explicitly sets Kamen Rider Build apart from the prior Kamen Rider Series; ultimately, the film Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Riders confirmed that Build took place in its own reality. Notes *The three regions of Japan are incredibly similar to the era of China, both in situation and the splitting of the three territories. *During Kamen Rider Fourze s transformation in Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Riders, the Sky Wall can be seen as a huge red scar-like marking during his performance as the camera pans out showing the two Earths together. *In the Korean dub, the Sky Wall along with the main setting of Build is located in a ficitional country instead of Japan. Appearances * Kamen Rider Build * Kamen Rider Zi-O **Episode 1: Kingdom 2068 Category:Phenomenon